True Alpha: Against all odds
Appearing in Against all odds Starring Characters True Alpha David Cosloff Layne Cosloff Lana Cosloff Ashley Smith True Alpha Jason Young Angela Young Supporting Characters Emily Clarkson Maria Clarkson Elena Polo Teresa Polo Villains The Gravestone The Clay Red Warlock HobWarlock Locations Colorado Colorado City Colorado Springs Denver Storyline of Against all odds Matt and his cellmates actually got a key and got out of jail and killed all of the guards in the prison. Matt and his crew escaped and they started a mob. Collins filed his teeth to points and became a street fighter known as Gravestone, Collins became a professional thug for a organized crime mob and executed Ozzy Montana, a local crime boss. One of Robertson's informers called Robertson with the location as it was happening but, when Robertson arrived, Gravestone had killed the informer and Robertson was terrified at the idea of facing Gravestone. For 36 years, Robertson could not find the courage to testify against Gravestone because Robertson and Collins were great partners and they do a lot of crime together. Gravestone himself was arrested a number of times but the witnesses always disappeared or changed their minds before testifying during the 70s. Gravestone had such a reputation, Arranger and Gravestone had met him and they decided to team up and went to Denver. Gravestone recruited another mobster named Demander. After the prison break, The police Departments from Colorado City and Denver got the location of Collins. Layne said, "Let's go get him". Jason said, "Alright, David that is your cue". David said, "Alright". David got his leather jacket and went to Denver. Eventually, Robertson found the courage to confront Gravestone and saved a tape about his knowledge of Gravestone's past. Robertson agreed to meet Gravestone at Mile High Park, where Robertson tried to convince Gravestone to acquiesce to a citizen's arrest. However, Gravestone physically overcame Robertson and broke his back. He would have killed Robertson but his twisted sense of friendship towards him forbid that action. The police came to the scene. Gravestone said, "Unbelievable". Layne said, "Freeze give me the damn tape now". Layne and Gravestone fought for the tape. Gravestone said, "If this tape doesn't recover, I promise I will make your wife's life at stake". Gravestone called Lana and he threatened her and Layne was angry and Gravestone and him almost shot each other but True Alpha was in the scene and caught the bullets True Alpha said, "I don't think so Collins". Gravestone said, "The new hero terrific". Gravestone beated True Alpha a bit but True Alpha was affected a little bit. The Gravestone said, "Come on speedy". True Alpha said, "You don't know what I am capable of". True Alpha went behind him and punched him. True Alpha did his speed punches and it affected Gravestone. Gravestone was bleeding and bruising. He got arrested, after the trail. He got a lifetime in prison. At DSM, David met the new girl named Gwyneth Kimono. Gwyneth Kimono is an asian woman she is around 5 foot 5. That is a very tall woman to be an Asian. Gwyneth is sweet and kind. Everyone gets along with her very well. David and Gwen got to know each other a lot. They became friends. Ashley looked at the distance and she was kind of concerned with David and Gwen's friendship. Both David and Julie were spending time together. They were walking around in Colorado City. David said, "So Julie how is everything at work"? Julie said, "Well I really love it, everything is great, It is really easy to be a waitress, how is everything at school even Ashley". David said, "School is great, I am having good grades A's and B's and my friends are doing great, Ashley and I are doing great, we are really happy but we are not in a relationship". Julie was kind of emotional. David said, "Is everything okay"? Julie said, "It is Just". The conversation interrupted because of The Clay creating chaos in the city. While Julie was watching the scene David used his super speed to go fight the Clay. Julie said, David where are you"? True Alpha said, "Hey freak". The Clay roared. True Alpha said, "How do this"? True Alpha and Clay fought each other. Clay formed a hammer and wacked True Alpha to a wall but True Alpha survived from that and he healed from it. True Alpha said, "I know what to vibrating in an amount of speed could do the trick. True Alpha went to him. Clay made some sounds. Clay was vibrating very fast. The Clay exploded. David and Jason were training, Jason noticed something different in him. Jason said, "What is up, you seem really happy". David said, "Yeah I am, well Uncle Jason, I set up two people who really love each other today". Jason said, "You played Cupid"? David said, "Maybe, Both Brian and Janine told me their love to each other so I had to set them up to be together, I didn't do it alone, I did it with Ashley". Jason said, "I remembered your mom set me and your aunt up to go on a date and it officially worked". David said, "Mom is a great woman". Lana looked out the window and looked at the beautiful view of Colorado Springs. Angela said, "Hey you, what is up"? Lana said, "Just looking at the view". Angela said, "Is this about David"? Lana said, "Yes, it is not about not accepting him being the superhero, it is just that I don't want him to get hurt that is all". Angela said, "Look I am worried about David as you are but David is not a kid anymore he is 15 now and he is a sophomore, Lana just support him and love him". Lana said, "I am trying, this hasn't been easy on me ever since 6 months ago and it is hurting me a lot, Layne isn't the same way he is strong, he is supportive for our son and he doesn't break down every time David goes out that door". Angela and Lana hugged. Lana said, "Thank you for being a great friend to me". Angela said, "Anytime, Layne is coming home, I will go to my house now". Layne said, "Hey I am home". Lana said, "Hi honey". Layne said, "what is the matter Lana"? Lana said, "It is just David ever since the accident, I have been hurting a lot". Layne and Lana made love to each other to make Lana feel 100% again. David came to the house. Lana was in the living room on the couch. Lana said, "David are you free to talk, I really want to talk to you". David said, "Sure what is up, did do something"? Lana said, "No of course not, I want to talk to you something important, about the 20th anniversary of my marriage to your dad". David said, "Okay". Lana said, "Well I was thinking of making it special very special you know your dad is the love of my life, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you and Deborah in my life I am really grateful for that, I was thinking of recreating my wedding day, I really want to renew my vows with your dad what do you think"? David said, "Mom that would be the best anniversary that Dad will ever experience and he would probably agree on that, mom you are a wonderful woman, I am so happy to call you my mom, I am glad you are in my life during these great 15 years I love you very much you are important to me". Lana said, "Oh my gosh you are going to make me cry, they are happy tears, oh David thank you for understanding and your father and I are so happy to have you, I would never ever give up on you". David and Lana hugged very passionately. 2 brothers Derek and Carlos Ranew, They are both scientists in Eco labs, They are experimenting on serum it is like superhuman serum. It is orange and red. Derek and Carlos decided to try it on themselves, with a little help of course. After the experiment, Derek and Carlos became two crazy people and put on their suits and called themselves Red Warlock and Hob Warlock. Ashley wanted David to meet her parents. David knew that they are not boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Ashley said, "I really want my parents to be approved of you, I know you are going to win their hearts". David said, "Okay, I am going to do it". Ashley said, "Thank you so much, next time, I will meet your family". David said, "Okay well my family will welcome you with open arms and heart". Ashley and David came to the house. Zack, Lori, Leslie and Mark were surprised that she invited David. They welcomed him with open arms. Lori was the first person to talk to David. Lori said, "My daughter told me a lot about you". David said, "So what do you think about me"? Lori said, "You are a great guy, you are very compassionate, caring, loyal even kind person for my daughter, she loves you very much, she cares about you, the question is do you love her the same way". David said, "Well yes, I love her very much, she means the world, I am very happy she has been in my life for 3 years, I am not ready to date her yet but I am okay with where we are, the truth is, there has been a lot for me ever since my accident and when I woke up, a lot has changed with me you know I can see very crystal clear than I ever imagined, next year I promise that we will be something more". Lori said, "Why I am asking these questions is because I love my daughter very much and she is my heart and soul and I want her happy, I am glad you make my baby girl happy". David and Lori hugged. David and Zack started talking, Lori and Ashley talked as well. Lori told Ashley that David is the perfect guy for her. Ashley literally teared up. While The Hero True Alpha was with his future wife's house and getting acquainted to his future in laws, the two villains Red Warlock and Hob Warlock were planning to make a threat to Colorado City. Derek and Carlos are not on their right minds anymore after the experiment they want to bomb the who city into ashes. Layne, Lana and Deborah were at the house and they heard the news two warlock like creatures were creating chaos in the city. David was in Jason and Angela's house. David said, "This is a job for the two of us". Jason said, "Damn right". In Colorado City, the police department were overwhelmed by the two warlocks but the two True Alpha were on the way. They were gliding and the True Alphas used their arms to make a like a tornado so they could fall to the ground. David faced Hob Warlock and Jason faced Red Warlock. They both have these gadgets that have guns in them they are like bi bi spheres. They were going to shoot the people. The people were scared out of their lives. The spheres were about to shoot at them but David used his superhuman speed to catch the bullets and stop the spheres. David damaged those spheres. The people were clapping for him. David and Jason both continued beating Red Warlock and Hob Warlock. They were sent to jail. David came over to Ashley's house. Ashley said, "Hey David, I am glad you came, welcome in". David said, "Is your family here"? Ashley said, "No they are not here, I really want to spend time with you and discuss about everything". David said, "Okay". Ashley said, "It is about the time when your accident happen, I have been thinking a lot about that, when I first met you, you had to wear special kind of glasses, you were skinny, you were shorter, after that, I saw a huge difference with you, you see crystal clear, you are bigger you can lift a 50 pound weight, What I am saying is that the accident gave you a blessing in your life, I am really grateful". David said, "Thank you". David and Ashley gave each other a tiny kiss. David walked out. David was at DSM, they launched a party. David was with Chase, Haley, Collin, Shelby, Gwyneth and others. David was bonding with them. David was really enjoying the party. David ran into Emily, Maria, Teresa, and Elena. David talked to them about his and Ashley's relationship. Emily said, "I heard that Ashley invited you to her house and you met her family"? Maria said, "How was it, we really want to know". David said, "I was really comfortable around them, it was awesome, they are kind, I really love Mark he is a good friend of mine". Teresa said, "That is really awesome David". After the party, David wants to spend time with his little sister Deborah. Deborah said, "How was the party? David said, "it was really fun". Deborah said, "How are you and Ashley"? David said, "We are doing good". Deborah said, "I can't believe you haven't dated her yet". David said, "Relationships take time". Ashley said, "You guys are in love with each other I remembered 7 months ago you guys kissed by the park, I was there you know". David said, "Yes I am in love with her". Deborah said, "I knew it, I am happy for you David, I love you so much". David said, "I love you too".